


Malam ini biarkan namaku menjadi nyanyianmu

by Nanasrbf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #SemishiraNSFWWeek2020, #Semishiransfw, F/F, Fem!SemiShira, Fingerings, Semishira NSFW Week Day 3, a lil bit methaphors, demon!semi eita, fem semi eita, fem shirabu kenjirou, genderbend semi eita, genderbend shirabu kenjirou, human!shirabu kenjirou
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanasrbf/pseuds/Nanasrbf
Summary: "Benar, panggil namaku, Kenjirou. Alunkan namaku seperti doa kepada dewa-dewi yang tak pernah melirikmu barang sebentar.”
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Malam ini biarkan namaku menjadi nyanyianmu

**Author's Note:**

> Halo, balik lagi. Isinya ini full nsfw alias isinya ngewe doang. ya walaupun dikasih metafor sedikit dan aku suka kalau proses sexnya ada saling memuja gitu. semoga dapat dinikmati ya
> 
> Disclaimer: Haikyuu merupakan komik yang diilustrasikan dan milik Haruichi Furudate. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan fanfik ini.

Hal yang Kenjirou ingat malam itu adalah bagaimana Eita begitu memujanya. Sayap-sayap yang tak pernah Eita tampakkan kini terkembang.

Eita begitu indah. Kenjirou seringkali iri membayangkan bagaimana Tuhan menciptakan Eita. Sayap-sayap hitamnya bak malam; indah dan penuh misteri yang ingin Kenjirou ketahui. Eita berkata ia boleh menyelami tiap inci demi inci, ia boleh membawa Eita ke surga yang tak pernah ia injaki. 

“Aku iri kepadamu, Eita. Sayapmu begitu indah dan aku hanyalah manusia biasa yang begitu banyak luka.”

Eita menggeram kesal, ia mengibaskan sayap dan membawa Kenjirou dalam pelukan. “Diamlah, Kenjirou begitu indah, jangan bicara yang bukan-bukan.”

Kenjirou menahan Eita yang telah menindih, yang mana langsung mendapat tatapan tak terima dari sang iblis. Didorongnya pelan Eita untuk memberi ruang, sesekali ia tergelak pelan sebelum melepaskan helai demi helai pakaian. Payudaranya yang tergantung tidak terbungkus apa-apa, kaki jenjangnya melepaskan celana dalam, kemudian memamerkan kepada sang perempuan iblis bagaimana cara menggoda sebenarnya.

“Apakah aku tidak jelek, Eita? Aku tidak seindah dirimu yang diberi sepasang sayap. Lihatlah bagaimana tubuh ini ti—“ Eita memotong percakapan dalam satu lumatan. Tangannya meremas pinggang Kenjirou keras, yang mana ia yakin akan meninggalkan bekas. Malam itu ia tidak membawa Kenjirou menikmati bintang. Ia menutup akses jendela dan membiarkan temaram lampu tidur menjadi penerang diantara mereka. Dalam kegelapan, Eita tetap memuja Kenjirou bak dewinya. Kenjirounya yang indah, Kenjirounya yang kini menyanyikan namanya.

“ _Benar, panggil namaku, Kenjirou. Alunkan namaku seperti doa kepada dewa-dewi yang tak pernah melirikmu barang sebentar.”_

Pelan-pelan ia membawa gadisnya kembali ke pangkuan. Bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis sebelum meraup sisa-sisa napas Kenjirou. Eita menikmati bagaimana wajah Kenjirou yang begitu mengagumkan ketika jari-jarinya memperkenalkan diri secara intim. Eita menyukai tiap desah dan teriakan Kenjirou yang memanggil namanya seperti memuja, sekaligus tidak ia biarkan Kenjirou mengucap nama lain selain namanya, bahkan nama Tuhan ataupun dewa-dewi yang ada tidak boleh menginterupsi malamnya.

“Sayang, lihatlah dirimu yang begitu indah.”

Ia mengikuti jejak-jejak yang baru tercipta; begitu merah, begitu intim. Eita tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa Tuhan menciptakan Shirabu Kenjirou yang tampak mengagumkan, tampak indah, hingga membuatnya ingin mengoyak dan mengumpulkan suara nyanyian Kenjirou yang keluar. 

Satu, dua, tiga,  
Eita kembali membuat jejak-jejak. Tangannya mengusap lembut satu persatu, dimulai dari kening, alis, kelopak, kemudian turun perlahan melewati pipi dan berakhir di bibir Kenjirou yang sedikit terbuka. Eita tergoda; rona merah pada telinga Kenjirou digigit dan menyebabkan perempuan itu memekik geli.

Eita membawa Kenjirou di hadapan cermin di sudut kamar. Tangannya membiarkan kaki-kaki Kenjirou terbuka memamerkan lapisan-lapisan yang juga dimiliki Eita. Satu kaki kanannya diangkat, kemudian tangan lainnya menangkup payudara lain dalam satu genggaman. Mereka masih bercinta dengan bayangan keduanya kini memenuhi kaca.

“Lihatlah Kenjirou, kau begitu indah hingga malam-malamku tak pernah lupa akan bayangmu yang menawan. Lihatlah dirimu yang indah, Kenjirou.”

Bisikan-bisikan Eita menjadikan Kenjirou semakin berisik. Nama Eita terus disebut dalam setiap nada nikmat yang ia mainkan. Eita bagai memetik senar gitar, setiap petikan menghasilkan suara yang berbeda. Jari-jarinya semakin menjelajah, tidak jarang menekan salah satu tempat yang membuat desahan Kenjirou semakin merdu di telinga. 

Payudara kembar yang menantang itu dikekang telapak tangan. Godaannya berhasil ketika Kenjirou memintanya mengisap, bukan lagi mengusap atau hanya mencolek sekilas. Kenjirou membiarkan Eita menikmati dirinya, Kenjirou biarkan malam ini ia bersama sang iblis yang ia puja.

Pada detik-detik sebelum keduanya melepas kenikmatan, tidak ada lagi ucapan Tuhan dalam keduanya. Kenjirou yang begitu dipuja kini terduduk lemas, kakinya terkulai di pinggir kasur dan masih mengangkangi Semi Eita.

Malam itu, Kenjirou membiarkan dirinya masuk dalam dekapan. Sesekali merasakan lembut sayap-sayap hitam yang patah milik Semi Eita. Jejak-jejak yang ia buat bersemayam di sepanjang tubuh mereka. Eita dengan lantang membuka jendela, kemudian tersenyum puas ketika salah satu temannya berdecak kesal.

_**\--FIN** _


End file.
